Sweet Mother of Mine
by Aphrodite Angel
Summary: Have you ever wondered why Sesshomaru really hates humans? Go back into the past and find out about his life, and the mother who he loved so much.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters (but I luv the show=^^=). 

Authors Note- Hey, watsup? Tis is my first fic about y Sesshomaru really hates humans and his life b4 the series took place. So sit back, relax, and enjoy!!

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

~*~*~Scene Change

"Sweet Mother of Mine" Ch.1

          In a large cave in the Western Lands, a large female dog demon lay in the coolness of the cave. She was expecting her first pup and the time had come for it to be born. As another contraction came, she waited for it to stop as the pain spread through her body. The pain was almost unbearable; however she was very happy that she would soon be a mother. After it subsided, she felt her pup starting to enter the world. When another terrible pain entered her, she pushed as hard as she could. She whimpered as her pup started to slide out of her. Sweat started to trickle down her face as she pushed one more time. She gave out a loud painful cry as her pup finally came out. She laid her head down in relief. 

After a few moments, she sat up and gazed down happily at her newborn. He was a beautiful white puppy with a blue crescent moon on his forehead and red streaks along his mouth. She lowered her head and started to lick her child to rid him of the blood and fluids he had been living in for the past six weeks. As she cleaned him, he started to open his eyes for the first time. At first he looked at his surroundings in the cave: rocks, some ancient designs on the walls, and a large bed of moss on which he lay. Then he looked up at his mother, a lovely white dog with pink streaks along her mouth, who was hovering her head above him. The young demon smiled and licked his mother on the cheek. He had at last met the mother who had cared for him this whole time. 

After she cleaned him up, she slid her son gently over toward her stomach where his feast awaited him. She guided his mouth to one of her nipples and once he smelled the milk on it, he started to suck gently on it. His mother, Crynda, placed a kiss on him as he drank. She started to think of a name to give him. After a few minutes, she finally thought of the perfect name for him. 'I know! Your name, my precious son, will be Sesshomaru.'

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A.N. - There it is every1. The 1st  chapter 2 my first fanfic. Hope u liked it. Review please and b nice, this is my 1st fic.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own Inuyasha.

A.N.-Thanx guys 4 the nice reviews. On to the next chappie!

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

~*~*~*~Scene change

"Sweet Mother of Mine" Ch.2

          Dawn swept over the land waking everything in its path. Crynda woke from her blissful nights rest in the cave. She yawned and stood up to stretch. After doing so, she looked down at Sesshomaru who was still sleeping. She bent down and nuzzled him, signaling to him it was time to awake. After a few minutes, Sesshomaru finally woke.

 Just then, Cyndra could smell something in the distance. She sniffed the air a few times before putting on a happy face and wagging her tail. She recognized this scent and let out a howl. Sesshomaru laid in his spot waiting for the person or thing that his mother called out to. Running steps could be heard and Sesshomaru looked out to see what could be making them. A figure appeared in the distance and got bigger the closer it got to the cave. Sesshomaru finally realized what it was: a giant dog demon. By the time the demon reached the cave, Sesshomaru noticed it was far larger than it! A bright light encircled the dog demon and Sesshomaru watched as the demon shrank in size, allowing it to enter the cave. Startled, Sesshomaru tried to hide behind his mother; however, he had not learned how to walk yet. So all he could do was watch as the other dog demon walked toward him. Sesshomaru closed his eyes in fright and waited for whatever was about to happen. He then felt something hot and wet against his head. The demon was giving him a kiss! He looked up and saw that he was wagging its tail and smiling down at him. Realizing this demon wasn't an enemy, Sesshomaru smiled up at him. He tried to stand up but fell. His mother gave him assistance and he was able to stand. Putting one paw forward, he tried to begin his first steps. He pulled up his leg and was about to fall but the male demon caught him and helped him regain his balance. Slowly, Sesshomaru took his first step, then another, and another. The two adult demons smiled happily at seeing the young pup walk.

 The male demon spoke something to Cyndra at which she nodded. A white light encircled him and a red light encircled Cyndra. Sesshomaru knew what they were doing, it was as if this knowledge was born with him, and followed their example. A pink light surrounded him and then they shrunk into a ball. After that, they all began to shrink. When their transformation came to an end, Sesshomaru looked like a baby on the cold floor. He started to cry and felt a warm pair of hands pick him up. 

"It's all right my darling, I'm here", said a pretty woman. She had white hair that was pulled up in a bun with two curly strands coming down the sides of her face. She had pink streaks on her cheeks and pink eye make-up and lipstick. She had golden eyes and wore a pink and white kimono dress. Sesshomaru smelled her scent and found that this was his mother in her human form. A man walked next to her who had long white hair, golden eyes, and a blue and white kimono.

"Sesshomaru, darling, this is your father, Inutaisho", said Cyndra. She then placed him in Inutaisho's arms.

"Hello, my son. I'll train you to be an amazing lord and warrior".

Sesshomaru laughed poking at his father's face, making his father laugh as well. With their son, Cyndra and Inutaisho began walking back to their castle.

A.N.- I hope u r liking this fic as much as I am. Please review and no flames.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own Inuyasha.

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

~*~*~*~Scene Change

"Sweet Mother of Mine" Ch.3

          It had been about five weeks since Sesshomaru was born and he had grown a lot since then. He had grown whiter hair, had pointier ears and was getting bigger in size.

          Crynda and Inutaisho were in the dining room having some tea and chatting about past events.

          "So my dear, how was your meeting with the Lord of the Eastern Lands earlier?" asked Crynda.

          "My, that imbecile gets crankier every day. If I must endure his behavior one more time, I'm going to give him what he deserves."

          With Crynda's sharp hearing, she heard the sound of crying from upstairs.

          "Linaya", called Crynda.

          An elderly fox demon entered the room.

          "Yes, milady?"

          "Would you bring me my son?"

          "Certainly", and with that, she headed upstairs. In a short while, she returned with a crying Sesshomaru in her arms.

          Crynda took Sesshomaru and gently started rocking him back and forth to try and calm him down, but to no avail.

          "Oh, you must be hungry, my child. Come, let's go and feed you", said Crynda getting up from her chair and leaving.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

          Crynda was in her room feeding Sesshomaru. After burping him, she began to sing a soft lullaby to him. "Hmmm, hmmm. Oh, my precious son, how I love you....." The lovely singing voice of his mother put Sesshomaru to sleep after a few minutes. She then took him to his bedroom and laid him down in his large crib.

          Afterward, she went back downstairs to where she had left her mate, but was surprised to find that he wasn't there. "Linaya, where is Inutaisho?"

          "He was called out to an emergency meeting with one of the Lords. He wished for me to tell you that he was sorry to leave on such short notice."

          "I see", replied Crynda with some sadness in her voice. With nothing else to do, she walked over to the library of her castle and read for a while. When she became bored, she decided to walk back upstairs and check on Sesshomaru. As she entered his room, she heard some baby giggles.

          "Ah, Sesshomaru. You're awake", she said looking over him from his crib. She began playing with his soft baby hair while he shook his wooden rattle around. Still giggling, he crushed the rattle with his hand.

          "My, my. You're getting strong like your father", she said picking up the remains of the crushed toy. "I must make a new one for you, but with a stronger type of wood." She caressed his face and was just about to leave his room. 

Not wanting his mother to leave him, Sesshomaru began whining a little. "M-m-mama."

Crynda dropped the pieces of the rattle and ran over to his crib. "Oh, my darling! You said your first word! My little boy said his first word!" She picked him up and started giving him lots of hugs and kisses. She spun him around gently. They both started laughing and were happy that they had the other in their life.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

          At nightfall, Inutaisho returned back to his castle. 

One of the servants greeted him. "My lord. Welcome back", he said bowing to him.

"Thank you. Do you know where my mate and son are?"

"I believe they are in the castle somewhere."

Inutaisho went upstairs picking up their scent and followed it to his and Crynda's bedroom, where the two were sound asleep on the bed. He walked over and sat beside her. He lowered his head and kissed her softly on the lips. She slowly opened her eyes and gazed up at his smiling face.

"Hello, my dear", he whispered not wanting to wake up his son.

"Hello." She set Sesshomaru beside her and gave Inutaisho a kiss. "I'd better put him to bed." She picked up her pup and walked him over to his room. She laid him down and covered him with a soft blanket. She caressed his tiny face and returned to her room where Inutaisho was already in bed. She got in bed with him and lay down on his chest. He lifted up her chin so her eyes met his.

"You are so beautiful, my love."

Crynda smiled up at him. "I love you."

"I love you even more."

She let out a quiet giggle and replied "I'm sorry, but that's not possible."

          She captured his lips in a romantic kiss and then proceeded on sliding on top of him. He returned the kiss and put his arms around her. They stayed like this for the rest of the night.

A.N.- AWWWWW!!!!What a cute couple! Review and no flames!


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own Inuyasha.

A.N.-Thanks Misao CG for the awesome review!! 

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

~*~*~*~Scene Change

"Sweet Mother of Mine" Ch.4

One year had passed and it was time for Sesshomaru to learn to hunt.

"Now run along you two and be safe", said Crynda.

"Goodbye, mother!" called Sesshomaru waiving his arm proudly.

"Fair well, son! Bring me home a nice souvenir from your first hunt!" she called.

In his human form, Sesshomaru was about 2 feet tall and his hair was much longer now. He had been looking forward to this day for quite some time and was proud that today was it. He and his father transformed to their real forms and proceeded toward the large fields not too far away.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

          In the fields, Sesshomaru and his father waited behind some large boulders for a demon. Inutaisho was much smaller than he really was, like the time he transformed in the cave. Just then, a baby falcon demon landed in the fields. It looked around for a minute trying to spot anything that might be hiding. When it thought it was safe, it proceeded to drink some water from a small pond. Inutaisho communicated to his son through dog language and was instructing him on what to do.

"All right, my son, first you must target your prey. Make sure that it doesn't spot you and slowly walk toward it not making any sound. Then, when it least expects you, attack it. Now, when I tell you, you can start. Ready…go".

With that, Sesshomaru went toward the demon being careful as to not make any noise. The falcon demon just kept on drinking from the pond. Sesshomaru was pretty close to it and he crouched down. He waited a moment and then lunged at the demon. It noticed Sesshomaru jumping at him and was able to get out of the way just in time. It tried to fly away but Sesshomaru bit him in the foot preventing him from getting away. The demon let out a cry of pain while Sesshomaru swung it back and forth with his jaws. He let go of it, sending the demon flying and crashing into the ground. Sesshomaru started running after it while the demon was trying to run away from him. While Sesshomaru was running, he noticed a large black figure in the sky that seemed to be getting closer to him. The figure landed in front of him and he realized that it was a huge falcon demon, probably the baby's mother. It immediately started to attack him. It bit him in the neck but he was able to get out of her grasp and run. The demon mother flew after him with her sharp talons stretched out, ready to shred the pup to pieces.

Fortunately, Inutaisho came to the rescue and grabbed the demon with his sharp teeth. He swung it to the ground and began to tear it apart. It tried to get away but it was no match for the great demon lord. It was losing a lot of blood and was slowly dying. After it had finally died, Inutaisho licked the blood from his lips and looked at his son.

"Come, Sesshomaru. Let's go home".

Sesshomaru nodded and followed his father back to the castle.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A.N.-Review please.


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters.

A.N.- Thanx girls 4 the awesome reviews. Ur all da best!!

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

~*~*Scene Change

"Sweet Mother of Mine" Ch.5

The next day, Sesshomaru and his mother went for a walk in their demon forms and played. They were playing a game like tag and they were having a fun time. Sesshomaru jumped on his mom and playfully started biting her. Crynda started wagging her tail and ran off, with Sesshomaru following right behind her. After a while when they got tired, they reverted to their human forms and walked over to a lake for a cool drink. After they did so, Sesshomaru noticed a pretty bird flying among the trees. He looked over his shoulder and saw that his mother was making a flower wreath.

          "Momma, I'm going to go and play by myself for a while."

          Crynda stopped with her work and replied. "All right."

          Sesshomaru was just about to run after the bird when he heard Crynda continue. "But Sesshomaru…!" He stopped in his tracks and faced her.

          "Whatever you do, **do not **go past the border of our lands."

          Sesshomaru put on a curious face. "Why not?'

          "Because… well, it's…nothing. Now run a long dear, and be safe. Come back soon", she said kindly. Sesshomaru smiled and ran off after the bird.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

          Sesshomaru soared through the sky and flew just like the bird. He kept chasing the bird until he noticed he was at the border of his family's lands. He began to ponder whether he should go any further. 'Well, I guess Momma won't mind, I'm having fun chasing that bird around.' He leapt into the air and continued following the bird. After a few minutes, they entered a large forest and the bird flew and disappeared into a large tree. Sesshomaru jumped into the same tree and began searching for the bird. He then pulled some tree branches out of his way and what he saw surprised him. In the distance, there was a small village of creatures he had never encountered before. 'What are those things?' He examined them closely from his spot in the tree. 'They look a little like me when I'm like this, but they have funny looking ears and it looks like they have no claws.' He used his nose to sniff the scent of them. 'They don't smell like a demon.' He watched these creatures while they walked around and talked to one another. 'Well, I guess I should be going.' Sesshomaru jumped from one tree to another until he was in the middle of the forest when suddenly an arrow shot past his face. He spun around and caught sight of his attackers. 'It's those creatures from the village. But, why are they trying to hurt me?'

          One of them pulled out another arrow and shot it at Sesshomaru. Luckily, he was able to get out of the way in time. He jumped onto the ground and tried to escape from them, but a large rope was thrown over him, preventing him from getting away, then another, then another. The young demon couldn't move and was very frightened. One of them was just about to shoot Sesshomaru with an arrow, but a vicious growl was heard from the bushes. A pair of glowing red eyes appeared and a large whip flew out and cut him in two. The figure appeared and it was no other than…

          "Mother!"

          Crynda flexed her claws and let out another growl signaling for the creatures to get out of here or die a bloody death. Scared nearly to death, the rest of them fled back to the village.

          Crynda ran over to her son and removed the ropes from him. "Oh Sesshomaru, are you all right?!"

          "Yes, I'm fine."

          "What were you doing?! You could have been killed!"

          "I'm sorry, Momma. Do you hate me?" Tears started to form at the corners of his eyes.

          Crynda caressed her sons face. "No, no. I was just so scared that I might have lost you." She kissed his cheek and embraced him.

          "Momma, what were those things that tried to hurt me?"

          Crynda faced her son and said "Humans, my dear. Those were humans."

************************************************************************************************************

A.N.-Hope u liked! Review and no flames!


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own Inuyasha.

A.N.- Thanx FireAsh 4 the kewl review^^ On with Chapter 6!!

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

~*~*~*~Scene Change

"Sweet Mother of Mine" Ch.6

          Over the next few months, Sesshomaru continued hunting with his father. However, he was often messing up by getting too scared and running off, not catching his prey in time, or something else. Sesshomaru grew very close to his mother and if he ever needed help, she was always there. Crynda taught her son how to attack in his true form, but not as serious as her mate did. She would more often play with him since she preferred her son to have more fun than training. She also helped educate him and taught him how to read, write, and other things. 

          About 4 years later, Sesshomaru learned how to attack in his human form. He had learned how to use his bow whip, tail attack and more. He looked like a 13 year old teenager (in demon years, he is a teenager now).

          One day, he and his father were training in a part of the castle.

          "All right Sesshomaru, attack me".

          The young demon pulled out his whip and ran towards his father. He jumped in the air and was about to strike his father, but Inutaisho dodged his attack. Sesshomaru landed and looked around for his father. Then, Inutaisho jumped out at him and struck him down with his own whip. Sesshomaru landed to the ground hardly.

          "Get up", said Inutaisho with some anger in his voice.

          Noting how his father sounded, Sesshomaru tried to get up, but his leg and arm hurt a lot.

          "Sesshomaru, stand up!"

          He was able to stand only to be struck down again by his father.

          "You must be alert boy. A demon lord is always ready for an attack!"

          "I'm sorry father", said Sesshomaru holding his arm in pain.

          "Sorry just isn't enough! If you're going to be a great demon lord one day, you must start acting like one!"

          "Father, I'm trying my hardest."

          "Well try harder!! Now let's practice again."

They kept on fighting all afternoon. Sesshomaru tried his best, but no matter what, his father was too strong for him. After one last blow to him, Sesshomaru fell to the ground defeated.

"Come, now. Get up, we're not finished yet! Get up!"

"Inutaisho!!!" yelled Crynda.

He looked over his shoulder and saw his mate standing by the doors. She hurriedly rushed to her son's side and held him in her arms.

"What the hell came over you?!" asked Crynda angrily.

"I was training him."

"**TRAINING HIM?! Does this look like you were training him?!" she asked while pointing to all his injuries.**

"Okay, perhaps I was too rough on him, but don't you want him to be a great demon lord one day?"

"Of course I do, but not if it costs him his life!!" she said helping Sesshomaru up and taking him out of the training area. Inutaisho was left by himself, with nothing but his thoughts on if what he did was necessary or not.

************************************************************************************************************

A.N.- Awwwwww, poor Sesshy. Review please, for Sesshomaru's sake.


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own Inuyasha.

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

~*~*~*~Scene Change

"Sweet Mother of Mine" Ch.7

In Sesshomaru's room, his mother was bandaging his injuries gently. She finished cleaning up the cut on his face and asked "Are you hurt anywhere else?"

"No, thank you Mother for your help." Sesshomaru slid underneath his covers and began to read a book that one of his friends had given him. 

Crynda looked at her son and noticed sadness and a little bit of anger on his face. "Darling what's wrong?"

"You don't have to keep calling me that, Mother."

Crynda let out a soft giggle and replied "But you are my darling", with a smile on her face.

Sesshomaru looked at his Mother and put on a tiny smile. 'Sometimes, you can love me too much', he thought and returned to his reading. Crynda sat closer to him, "You know you can talk to me about anything, Sesshomaru. I'm always here for you. Please tell me what's troubling you," she said putting her hand on top of his. Sesshomaru looked at his mother and let out a sigh. He put down his book and started to speak with her.

"It's just that…Father expects so much from me and it can be so hard living up to his expectations."

Crynda nodded her head in agreement. "Yes, your Father can expect a lot from you. But he only does it because he wants what's best for you."

"Sometimes, I feel like… he doesn't love me."

"Don't say that!" said Crynda firmly putting her hands on his shoulders. "We both love you dearly! You're our only child and we don't know what we would do without you!"

          Sesshomaru sat letting his Mother's words sink in and nodded, smiling. "Yes, you're right."

          They both hugged (Aww. What a cute mother-son moment ^^). Crynda whispered "I love you, darling" into her son's ear.

          "I love you too, Mother."

          Just then, a wolf howl was heard in the distance outside. Crynda looked toward where the howl was coming from and continued, "And as much as I love you, it's time for you to sleep."

          "Oh! Mootthhheeerrrrrrr!" pouted Sesshomaru.

          "Don't 'Oh! Mootthhheeerrrrrrr!' me. You need your rest." She blew out the candles which lit his room and placed a kiss on his head. She set his book aside and got up to leave. At the door, she said "Goodnight, dear."

          "Goodnight."

          She closed the door and headed to her room.

************************************************************************************************************

A.N. - Awwww. Crynda's such a sweet mom!! Review pretty please and no flames!!!!!


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own Inuyasha. Rumiko Takahashi does (lucky her! *pout*)

A.N. - Hey, I'm bak. Sorry 4 the wait, I was hoping to get sum more reviews, but there's always another day ^_~. K, I know how long you've bin wantin' the next chappie, so here it is.

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

~*~*~Scene Change

"Sweet Mother of Mine" Ch.8 

          Within the next few weeks, Sesshomaru was greatly improving in combat and hunting. His father and he had made up about the training incident and with the help of both his parents, he was becoming a true demon. Every day he and his father would go leave at dawn to train and would return a little after noon to Crynda. And every day, Sesshomaru was getting better and better. They were all a happy family.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

          Before Crynda and Inutaisho new it, Sesshomaru had grown into a powerful, and attractive (^_^) adult demon. He now had very long white hair like his father, wore a white and red kimono with pretty designs on the shoulder area. He also wore a yellow and blue sash around his waist and armor made from the bones of slain demons. In addition, he had red make-up on his eyelids and his claws had grown longer.

          One day, he was walking through the woods enjoying the fresh air and the warm sun, when he heard loud cries with his sharp hearing. With nothing else to do, he headed in the direction from which they were coming from.

          It took him less than a minute to reach his destination with his super fast demon speed. The noises were coming from a village of toad demons that were being attacked by a cat demon. They were all running about screaming and trying to get away from the vicious cat demon.

          Sesshomaru chuckled lightly. 'What pathetic little toads. They can never take care of themselves.' He transformed into his true form and stood before the other demon. It just stood there at first in fright but when Sesshomaru started to growl and bark at it, the cat demon ran off. However, Sesshomaru wasn't going to let it go that easily. He ran after it and soon had caught up to it. He jumped on the demon and started to attack it, the demon fighting as well. Sesshomaru bit into its flesh, causing the demon to bleed. The cat demon tried to hit him with its paw, but he was too fast and dodged it. Sesshomaru then noticed that they were near a cliff and got an idea. He backed a great distance away from the demon and then charged with all his strength into it, sending it falling to its death.

          After waiting a few moments to make sure the cat demon was dead, Sesshomaru reverted back to his human form and walked up to the toad demons. Some just stared at him, others were whispering things like "Oh no, a dog demon. He might eat us!", "Should we trust this demon?", and "He just saved our lives!" Sesshomaru could hear every word.

          "Pardon me, excuse me, I must get through", said one of the toad demons. He made his way through the crowd and up to Sesshomaru. The demon wore a brown kimono, a small black hat, and held a large staff with an old mans head and a young woman's head on it (A.N. - hmmm, I wonder who that could be ^_~). "Umm, e-ex-excuse m-m-me, I wanted to th-th-thank you for s-s-saving my village" said the toad demon obviously frightened to be talking to such a strong dog demon.

          "Yes. Well, farewell", said Sesshomaru turning around and leaving.

          "Wait!" yelled the same demon.

          He turned around and saw the demon running after him. When it finally caught up to him, it asked "Umm, in return for what you've done for my people, may…may I…become your humble servant?", it asked, its fingers fumbling. 

          Sesshomaru took a few seconds to think. 'Why would I need a servant, I've got plenty more at home. But this toad seems to want to be my servant. Well…I suppose that he could be of some use.' "Very well."

          "Why thank you! What should I call you Master?"

          "Lord Sesshomaru."

          "Lord Sesshomaru, I declare myself as your servant for life", it said bowing to him. "Well, we best be going. Farewell my people" it called waving to them.

          "Farewell! We'll miss you!" they called back. 

          While walking through the woods back to the castle, Sesshomaru said "I suppose if you're going to be my servant that I should know your name."

          "Yes Lord Sesshomaru, I believe so. My name is Jaken."

*************************************************************************************************************

A.N.- PLLLEEEEEEEEESSSSEEEE REVIEW!!!! Sayonara!!


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own Inuyasha.

A.N. - Thanx a lot 4 da reviews!!

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

~*~*~ Scene Change

"Sweet Mother of Mine" Ch.9

          As the weeks came and went, Jaken followed Sesshomaru wherever he went, whether it be to rest, eat, or even take a bath. Sesshomaru always had to tell Jaken to go away so he could have a while of privacy. Yes indeed, Jaken was a very loyal servant to the great demon lord, annoying but loyal.

Lady Crynda seemed to like Jaken and was glad he was so loyal to her son.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

          One evening, Lady Crynda called Sesshomaru in to her room. She was laying in her bed while writing a letter to one of her friends. There was a small knock on the large door.

          "Come in."

          Sesshomaru entered the room, closing the door behind him.

          "Hello, Mother," he said placing a kiss on his mothers head.

          "Hello dear how are you?" she asked.

          "Pretty good, thanks," he responded. "What is it you called me for?"

          "I wanted to give you something," she said reaching underneath her bed and pulling out a very large, furry boa. "This is for you. I made it myself from the fur of a rabbit demon."

          Sesshomaru looked at the boa and then at his mother and smiled. "Thank you, mother. But why did you go through all the hard work to make this for me?" 

          "Because it will help you. It shall keep you warm, will make it more comfortable when you sleep outdoors, and once you practice enough, will serve as another attack when you utilize it."

          Sesshomaru smiled again and took the boa from her and put it on with his mothers help. They both glanced at how well it looked on him.

          "My, it certainly suits you son."

          "Yes it does. Thank you very much Mother", said Sesshomaru giving his mother a hug. Crynda let a long yawn escape from her mouth.

          "You must be tired. Get some rest," said Sesshomaru pulling the covers up to his mothers chin. "Sweet dreams."

          "Goodnight son. I love you."

          "I love you."

Sesshomaru exited the room leaving his mother in a peaceful slumber. He began walking to his room while thinking if she should come along with Sesshomaru to the woods tomorrow to do an errand with him. Crynda had grown a little weaker and less strong over the past few years and that made him very protective of his mother and whenever his father was away on business he would often stay home with her. Even though the servants were at the castle, he always wanted to keep his mother company and enjoyed being in her presence. However, the next day none of the servants would be there and he was worried about leaving his mother alone. His mother had often told him that she could take care of herself but she could be so stubborn sometimes. He decided that he'd take her the following morning with him.

After he entered his room and changed into a more comfortable outfit for sleeping (Pajamas), he settled into his bed and shut his eyes. Right then, a familiar scent caught his attention.

"Lord Sessh-(choking)."

Sesshomaru had grabbed the toad demon's throat and was holding him in the air. "Jaken! How many times have I told you?! Do not come in to my room unless I inform you to!"

"(Choking) For-for-give me, m'i Lord".

He dropped Jaken to the floor and waited as he got back to his feet and ran out his room.

He lay his head back down and then had a recollection of when he was a child.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

*Flashback*

          In a small pond a young Sesshomaru and Crynda were fishing.

"Mommy, I can't catch a fish."

"Yes, you can. You just have to focus," she said putting a hand on his shoulder.

Sesshomaru looked in the water again and saw an upcoming fish.

"(Whispering) I can see one mommy."

"(Whispering) Good now just stand still and wait until it comes near you."

He obeyed his mother and waited until the fish was right in front of him and then in an instant snatched it up.

"I did it! I did it! I caught my first fish!"

"Very good! I'm so proud of you dear", said Crynda giving her son a big hug.

*End of Flashback*

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

          He smiled at that memory and drifted off to a good night's sleep.

************************************************************************************************************

A.N.- Pleaz review and I'll c u next time ^^!!!


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters.

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

~*~*~Scene change

"Sweet Mother of Mine" Ch.10

          At dawn the following morning, Sesshomaru, Jaken and Lady Crynda woke and got ready to leave. When they were ready, they left the castle and proceeded towards a demon village a few miles away. They walked for a long time until they reached a large lake.

          "Jaken."

          "Aye, m'i lord?"

          "Fetch us a boat."

          "Certainly," and with that, Jaken ran off in search of a boat near the dock a little far off.

          "Mother, do you think….mother?"

Lady Crynda had her hand against a tree for support and was holding her head as if she had a headache.

"Mother? Are you all right?"

"I….I'm fine dear. I just feel a little….." Then Lady Crynda fainted.

"Mother!" cried Sesshomaru running and catching her before she fell to the ground.

"Mother! Please, say something! Mother!" said Sesshomaru shaking his mother's shoulders.

Lady Crynda stirred for a moment and then opened her eyes.

"Mother! Thank goodness, you're all right," said Sesshomaru giving her a hug. He then laid her against a large rock. "Mother, what happened?"

"It-it was so strange. All of a sudden, I felt so dizzy and weak and before I knew it, I fainted."

"M'i Lord!" called Jaken.

Sesshomaru looked over his shoulder to see Jaken rowing a boat toward them. 

"Here, mother. I'll help you into the boat", said Sesshomaru lifting up Crynda and carrying her to the boat. Once everyone was inside, Sesshomaru gave the ok for Jaken to start rowing. 

Halfway downstream, Jaken was looking very tired from all the rowing he was doing. Sesshomaru, meanwhile, was asking his mother for the 10th time if she was really all right.

Crynda giggled and replied "Dear, I'm fine. Really."

Jaken then looked over to them and said "I'm sorry (pant) m'i lord and (pant) m'i lady but (pant) I can't (pant) row any (pant) longer". And with that said, Jaken collapsed.

"And you call yourself a demon", said Sesshomaru shaking his head. He stood up from his seat and picked Jaken up. "Mother, please handle him while I row."

"Sure, dear", said Crynda getting Jaken and laying him down in the boat. "(Giggles) Dear Jaken, perhaps you should have been a fairy man at your village." 

"Perhaps I should have m'i Lady."

          About 10 minutes later, they arrived at their destination. Sesshomaru helped his mother out while Jaken tied the boat to a tree stump.

"Jaken, watch over my Mother while I go and meet with this Lord. I shall return shortly."

"Very well, Lord Sesshomaru."

"And whatever you do Mother, stay here" he said firmly.

"As you wish."

He then turned around and ran off in the direction of a village close by.

It was nearing daybreak and Crynda started worrying about Sesshomaru. He had been gone for about an hour.

"He said he'd be only a short while, so why hasn't he returned?" she asked with worry in her voice. 

"Don't worry m'i Lady. I'm sure he is well."

"What-what if he's hurt and waiting for someone to rescue him?" 

"That's not the case, Lady Crynda. He might just be late coming back."

Crynda gave a sigh and said "I hope you are correct Jaken."

          About 15 minutes later, Crynda couldn't take it anymore. "That's it. I'm going to go find my son!" and she ran at full demon speed where Sesshomaru had gone.

          "Wait! No! M'i Lady! Lord Sesshomaru said to wait here!" yelled Jaken while trying to run after her. But he was no match for her demon speed. Lady Crynda was out of eye sight and Jaken had no idea where she went, or worse, what would happen to her.

************************************************************************************************************

A.N. - 'Til next time!! Sayonara!!


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own Inuyasha.

A.N. - Thanx again 4 da reviewz. On with chapter 11!

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

~*~*~Scene change

"Sweet Mother of Mine" Ch.11

          Crynda ran through the woods trying her best to pick up her son's scent. Her sense of smell had worsened over the years but she could still pick up a scent if she tried hard. The cool wind brushed past her as she ran, playing with her two curly strands of hair until she stopped. She kneeled to the ground and sniffed the cold Earth. "Sesshomaru. You were here." She got back up and started running. Her brow started sweating both from running and from her worry over her son. But just as soon as she started, a terrible pain struck her heart. She fell down groaning in pain while clutching her heart. She tried to get up, but she was in too much pain and fell to the ground again. 'Oh no, this can't be happening. Owww, my heart. What am I going to do? I can't give up! I need to try and get up!' She slowly got to her feet but the pain would not allow her to stand. She lay down on the ground trying to catch her breath. 'Perhaps if I rest for a moment this pain will subside.' She closed her eyes and tried to relax. The pain lessened and lessened until she didn't feel it any more. When Crynda was about to rise, she heard a rustle in the bushes. She stayed still and sniffed the air trying to determine what was hiding.

          '(Gasp) Oh no! I must get out of here!' Crynda got up as fast as she could and began running as fast as her legs could carry her. But the agonizing pain of an arrow being struck in her back caused her to cry out in pain and fall defensively to the ground.

          A large group of human warriors surrounded her and began laughing. "Ha! Trying to get away, were ye?" "We finally caught a demon today. My isn't this one a beauty?" Crynda could do nothing but lie in pain while they spoke. She tried to reach behind her back and pull out the arrow, but was unable to succeed. When she pulled her hand back from her wounded back, she was frightened to see her whole hand covered with her own blood. Finally, the leader of the group stepped in front and said "All right men, let's get her to the village." He kneeled down beside her and pulled the arrow out of her back. 

          Crynda waited until some of the men came up to her with ropes until she lashed out at them with her claws, her eyes glowing red with fury. She let out a vicious growl and sliced one of the men's stomachs' open. She turned around swiftly and smacked another away violently, breaking his neck. She managed to kill some of the other men with some effort but more came and started to attack her. Many were throwing ropes around her to try and tie her up while others were beating her with sticks and swords. One of the warriors hit her in the stomach with a large stick, knocking the wind out of her. But she wouldn't give up that easily. Crynda kicked the warrior sending him flying back ward into a tree. The leader grew impatient and pulled out his sword. He walked up to the demon while she struggled out of the men's ropes and stabbed her in her right shoulder. She cried out in pain while more of her blood spilled onto the forest floor. Her whole body fell to the ground defeated and she was left in the hands of the humans.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

          Back where Jaken was, Sesshomaru had returned. Upon seeing that his Mother was absent, he immediately grew concerned.

"Jaken, where is my Mother?"

"I'm sorry, m'i Lord. I really tried to stop her. She grew worried over you and went to search for you."

"**WHAT?!?!?!" Sesshomaru took off at the speed of light following her scent and mentally praying with all his heart that his mother was all right.**

***************************************************************

A.N. - Will Sesshomaru be able to save his mother? Find out next time!! Review please, no flames!!


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own Inuyasha.

A.N. - Thanx ppl 4 all da reviewz!!! I luv ya guys!! Sry I didn't update sooner but I've bin havin' sum computer problems. Here it is, the moment of truth chapter. Will Lady Crynda die? Or will she live? Read and find out!

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

~*~*~Scene change

"Sweet Mother of Mine" Ch.12

          It was night time now and Sesshomaru followed his mothers scent as he rapidly searched the woods. He then picked up the smell of blood. 'Oh no! Please mother, don't be hurt!' He finally reached a clear opening in the woods and gasped in horror at what he saw. A big puddle of blood sat before him. He knelt done and sniffed the blood. It was true. This was his mother's blood. But he also noticed a different scent. He sniffed all around the ground and then growled in anger. "Humans. A lot of them. They hurt her!" He then raced off in the direction in which the humans and his mother had gone.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

          Back in the village of the warriors, Crynda was tied to a post on top of a ramp and the whole village was crowded around her talking while staring at her. Crynda looked around to see if anyone was in the distance that would help her. But there was no one. She started to tremble in fear as the minutes passed, afraid of what might happen to her.

          The leader of the village stepped out from the crowd and onto the ramp. He proceeded to walk towards Crynda; he was the same leader from the group that attacked her. He was a tall, well built man with a mustache and wore black and green armor. He reached out and affectionately pushed some of her hair out of her face. "Ye really are beautiful. T'is quite a pity that ye must die."

          Crynda bit his hand making blood ooze out of the wound. She would never allow any other man to touch her like that, only someone close to her could. The leader pulled his hand back and grunted in pain. He reached for his sword and pulled it out of its sheath. Crynda gasped and held onto the post in fear. 'I guess this is the end. Farewell my dear Inutaisho and Sesshomaru.' She closed her eyes as the leader stabbed her in the heart. She bled tremendously and blood started coming out of her mouth, streaming down her cheek and neck. She began coughing it up and soon started choking on her blood. She felt her energy start to leave her, as if she were about to fall asleep. She closed her eyes and her head slowly dropped to one side. The village shouted out in praise and the leader faced the crowd and held up his sword covered in her blood. The whole village roared in applause. The leader then shouted "My people! Now that I have slain this wicked creature, let us feast in victory!" The village shouted in agreement and they all went into the large hut of the leader's.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

          A few minutes later, Sesshomaru arrived at the village and started looking for his mother. He ran around trying to pick up her scent through all the others. But what he saw on top of the ramp made him almost faint in shock. His mother was tied to the post bleeding terribly and appeared lifeless. He ran and jumped up onto the ramp and untied his mother. He grabbed hold of her limp body and knelt down holding Crynda in his arms. "Mother! Mother! Don't be dead! You-you can't be dead! Say something!" 

Crynda remained as she was and didn't move at all. "Mother, open your eyes! Say something. Please!" he begged as he shook her gently yet seriously. Just then, Crynda's eyes fluttered very slightly and slowly opened. "Sessh- Sessho- (Coughing)," she started to speak very weakly as blood kept pouring out of her mouth, spilling on to Sesshomaru's clothing.

"It's all right Mother. Don't speak. We'll-we'll get you back to the castle and you'll be fine," he said comfortingly.

"My- my dear, I-I'm sorry." Her voice could only whisper since she was so weak.

"It's all right Mother. Just hold on."

"I'm (coughs) afraid I won't be alive much longer. But I…. just want you to know….how much I cherish you. I'm sure…. (coughs)  that when you take your place as Lord of …. The Western Lands…. you will….be a great demon Lord. I'm so proud of you…. my son. You've…. never let me down." Her eyes began to close slowly.

"Mother! No, don't leave me!"

"Good-bye son. I….love….you." Her body fell limp and she died in Sesshomaru's arms.

His eyes began to fill with tears and he felt a terrible pain from within his heart that he had never felt before.  **"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he shouted as he pulled his mother close to him. "Mother!!!!!! Nooooooooo!!!!!!" He hugged his mother while slowly rocking her back and forth, and doing something he hadn't done since he was a small child, crying. "Don't go." He stroked her hair and then placed a kiss on her cheek. As he held her close to him again, he felt another emotion he had never experienced before. But this was different….this was….rage. He carefully placed his mother down and caressed her face. He got to his feet with his eyes burning red with his intense fury, while growling at the bottom of his throat, and walked over toward the large hut.**

***************************************************************

A.N. - (crying) (gets another box of tissues and blows nose) Poor Crynda. I hated to do this to her but it's just what had to happen. Review. (crying) 


	13. Chapter 13

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own Inuyasha.

A.N. - Hey!! Here's the last chapter to my fanfic. How will Sesshomaru accomplish his revenge? Read and find out!

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

~*~*~Scene change

"Sweet Mother of Mine" Ch.13

          In the hut, everyone was eating and chatting about different things. At a small table in the front was where the leader, Isamu, and his six best warriors sat. They discussed recent events and such while they drank some sake. One of the warriors, a man dressed in green and black armor similar to the leaders with a large face and no beard or mustache rose up from his seat. "May I have everyone's attention?!...." He waited until the room was quiet until he continued. "Let us make a toast, to the slaughter of yet another demon," he said while raising his glass. "I hope that we shall kill every last one of those disgusting creatures." 

          "Yes, beginning with you," said the cold voice of Sesshomaru behind him. He flung his hand around the man's neck and slit his throat with his sharp claws. His dead body fell onto the table immediately, then to the floor. The whole room gasped at what they saw. "Aaaggghhh!!! A demon! Run!" cried a woman. Every person got up and started running to the exit. Sesshomaru picked up a table and threw it into the door, locking it in place and preventing anyone from escaping. Some of the warriors pulled out their weapons and charged at Sesshomaru, while Isamu stood and waited for them to kill the demon. 'I have trained these men well, there is no chance he will survive,' he thought with a small grin on his face. Sesshomaru dodged their attack and used his claws to kill them all. Isamu grew frightened and backed away from the fighting. More of the warriors charged at him from all directions hoping to close in on Sesshomaru and trap him. But he simply jumped in the air and used his whip attack to shred them to pieces. Once they were dead, Sesshomaru used his claws to slaughter all the villagers inside the hut. 

          Isamu stood in shock and fear, 'This…This can not be. That demon actually slaughtered all my comrades.' Sesshomaru turned around and faced the leader, much of his face stained in fresh blood. He growled at Isamu and proceeded on walking towards him. Isamu ran and tried to escape through a hole in the wall that Sesshomaru created with one of his attacks, but it was not big enough. Sesshomaru grabbed Isamu by the armor on his back and flung him violently across the room. He slowly got to his feet, only to be hit in the face and flown backward. He sat up and pulled out his sword and was just about to stab Sesshomaru, but the demon was quicker and simply repelled the weapon. He grabbed Isamu and pulled him up, until the leaders feet were high above the floor. Isamu trembled while he held him up, for Sesshomaru gave him a look that could strike fear into anyone's heart.

          "You," Sesshomaru growled. "You are the one who killed her. I can smell her blood on you." He angrily threw the man back.

          Isamu could barely get up. "What do ye mean? Killed who?"

          "Shut up!!" Sesshomaru picked him up and threw him through the wall and into a different room in the hut.

          Isamu groaned in pain as he lay on the floor. Sesshomaru walked up to him and spoke. "My entire bloodline has always hated your kind for one reason or another. However, I never really had a reason to hate these creatures called humans.  But now I do. You killed my Mother, the one person who I loved more than anyone else. What had my mother ever done to you? Why did you fear her so much that you had to murder her?" Sesshomaru clenched his fist and knelt down. He grasped Isamu's collar and held him up. "I'll be sure to avenge her." His right hand glowed bright green. "Die." Isamu watched as Sesshomaru's burning poison sprayed his head.

          "Aaaaaaaaaagggghhhhh!!!!" 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

          After Sesshomaru made sure every person in the village was killed, he proceeded on getting a lit torch and burned it. He got up onto the ramp and picked up his deceased mother and walked away while the village burned in roaring flames.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

          Jaken paced where Sesshomaru had left him wondering what had happened to his Lord and Lady. Just then, he heard footsteps behind him. "Lord Sesshomaru! Is that…" he stopped as he noticed the limp figure in Sesshomaru's arms. Both he and his mother were drenched in blood. Sesshomaru walked past Jaken as if he didn't even notice he was there. Jaken removed his hat and bowed his head for his mistress. He then put his hat back on and followed his master.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

          When they reached the castle, Sesshomaru said very firmly "Go inside the castle, Jaken. My mother and I need some time alone."

          Jaken immediately followed his master's order and ran inside. Sesshomaru carried his mother over to the gardens where she loved to go, and as soon as he found a good spot, he placed his mother down and began to dig a large hole. When it was big enough he picked up his mother and placed her inside. He then covered up the hole and picked a few flowers to put on her grave. He knelt down and started speaking to her.

          "Why, Mother? Why did you have to worry about me and go look for me?" He knelt his head in sadness and continued. "I promise you I will become a great demon Lord." He lifted his head and proceeded. "I love you, Mother. And I always will." With that said he got up and headed back to the castle.

          From that day on, Sesshomaru despised all humans. Even after his father remarried and soon had another son, he still felt hatred toward his new half-brother and step mother. After his father was killed in battle, he became Lord and dominated all the Western Lands. He then received a sword by a man named Totosai called the Tensaiga. Many years later, a young girl named Rin befriended him and after she was killed by a pack of wolves, he revived her with the Tensaiga. He did so because not only did she not fear him for what he was, but she reminded him of the kindness his mother had shown him.

 Everyday, he wore the boa his mother had made him so that wherever he went, whatever he did, the memory of his mother would always be with him.

**THE END**

A.N. - TADAAA!!!! That's the end y'all. Hope u liked it=^_^=Thanx 4 all your nice reviews. Be sure 2 read my other fics!! C ya!!


End file.
